The Wolf
by dalekchung
Summary: Pre-Stormbreaker. Terence Reyes, an aspiring soldier, never really got along with children. Alex Rider was the exception. One-shot written for SpyFest 2015 (Week 1).


**A/N: Written for SpyFest 2015, week one.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: ALEX IS NOT MINE**

The Wolf

Seventeen year old Terence Reyes was always antsy around children. Especially _young_ children. He was always too rough or too gruff. Children didn't like him. It was a solid fact.

How did he find himself taking a job offer for babysitting?

He needed the money. While his father was off gambling and getting drunk off his arse, Terence needed to support himself. He wanted to attend a good university that would give him a good spot in the military.

He lived in Chelsea, on a street with large houses, proudly displaying twinkling objects in the yard. It made him want to pull out his hair.

Terence lived in one of these big houses himself, but it always looked dull and run-down. There had been no time to take care of it, especially since his father was never sober, his mother currently resided underground, and he was too busy.

He lived across another house that looked like his own, though it was cleaner. It didn't look homey, though he was pretty sure a child and his father lived there. It was solitary and white – alone.

"Damn this!" Terence muttered under his breath. He had been scouring for a job for the past three months, but no one had accepted him. It had something to do with his "intimidating figure".

He sighed, picking up the flyer that rested on his desk.

' _BABYSITTER NEEDED!'_

It was his last resort. It had been pinned to his door when he had arrived home from school that day.

With no choice left, Terence picked up the phone, heaving a disappointed sigh. He quickly dialed the number, listening to it ring.

"Ian Rider speaking."

Terence cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, hi. I was wondering if you still needed a babysitter…?"

A moment of silence. His heart was beating erratically for some reason that he, himself, couldn't fathom.

"Name?"

THE*WOLF

Terence stood in front of the house. The one his own had always been facing. It was actually a stroke of luck that he lived so close to the Rider's. He'd found out that Mr. Rider (or Ian, as he had insisted) often went on unexpected business trips that left his nephew alone.

Speaking of the nephew… Terence was absolutely sure that he wouldn't get along with the kid. He was nearly four years old. The age group that he personally hated the most.

Terence made his way down the small path to the entrance, grudgingly dragging his feet. He had brought his backpack so he could work on some schoolwork.

He raised a finger and punched the doorbell.

Almost as if he'd been waiting, the door was pulled open and a long wail instantly met Terence's ears. He grimaced as Ian nearly shoved a sobbing toddler in his arms.

He was dressed in an expensive suit, carrying a briefcase. He tossed Terence the keys, quickly saying, "Instructions are on the dining table. Everything you need is there. If you have an emergency, _don't_ call me, just get someone else to help out. I'll be back in the morning!"

And then he rushed off.

Terence stood, gaping as the man drove away. The toddler in his arms sobbed louder, punching him with his tiny fists.

"Um," Terence felt stupid, "there, there?"

He awkwardly stumbled into the house, closing the door behind them, Alex still wailing miserably. He sat on the sofa, plopping the crying kid next to him.

"Hey, buddy," Terence patted Alex's head like he was some sort of pet, "It's okay..."

The wailing didn't cease.

He sighed, crossing over to the dining table and snatching up the piece of paper. It had a bunch of useless information on it, like what time he should be put to bed, information about _"pottying",_ and his favorite foods.

Terence crossed back to the child, who had subsided into quiet sobs. Unsure of what to do, Terence opened his backpack and began to work on his homework, occasionally patting Alex and muttering awkward, comforting phrases.

He had never felt so out of place.

"Food!"

Terence nearly jumped when a snot covered Alex spit in his ear. He turned quickly to look at the kid. He had sad, brown eyes that made Terence want to melt away. However, the snotty nose ruined it. He grimaced, reaching over to grab a tissue. Wiping his face proved to be a challenge.

"Food! Food, food, food!" Alex cried adamantly, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Okay!" Terence threw down the tissue, frustrated, "Food! What do you want?"

Alex began talking in a different language.

Terence stared at him, open mouthed, "What?"

Alex began to cry.

"Okay, okay!" Terence stood, exasperated, "Mac and cheese it is..."

While he was busy making the food, he listened to Alex's sobs. He wondered what in the world he was so upset about. This was exactly why Terence hated children.

"POTTY!"

"Fuck," Terence sighed, low enough to not be heard by the kid. He was really glad that the job paid well, "Give me a minute, Alex!"

"I NEED TO GO POTTY!"

Terence looked between the boiling water and the direction of were Alex was, making a quick decision. He dumped the noodles into the water, then rushed over to Alex.

He stopped halfway there, gaping open-mouthed at the destruction that the boy had done in his absence. His school work was strewn all over the floor. Alex had apparently tried using his chemistry notes as a wad of tissues. His math homework was ripped up. Terence could see little teeth marks all over the papers.

At least he had an excuse for not doing _that._

"Potty!" Alex pattered over to him, looking up at Terence with shining eyes.

Terence sighed, nodding along, defeated, "Potty." He agreed.

He let Alex lead him to the "potty" which was located inside the bathroom.

"I wanna use the big boy potty," Alex said, pointing at the toilet seat and grinning back up at Terence.

"Yeah, yeah," he helped Alex take off his trousers, the hoisted him up, "Go potty. I'll be in the kitchen."

He left the boy, quickly heading back to check on the noodles.

" _SHIT!"_

He was fairly certain that Alex had heard him this time, but he didn't really care. The stupid pot was on _fire._

Right on cue, the alarms began blaring.

"Shit, shit, shit," Terence rushed over panicking. He grabbed a mug from the table, determining the liquid was water, then splashed the fire with the liquid.

It obviously was _not_ water.

Large flames roared towards him. Terence leaped back, puzzled. He sniffed the inside of the mug, then growled, rushing over to the sink. He had smelled enough alcohol to know what that was. And of course – it was extremely flammable.

He poured water into the mug and doused the flame, trying to calm himself. The fire was gone now, and he had to get rid of the smoke. How would he do that?

Terence flung open the windows, eyes watering. He turned on the fan, sighing in relief. Until he heard Alex crying. _Again._

He raced to the bathroom, expecting the worst.

"Wolfy!"

 _Who was that?_

Terence sighed when he saw the boy. He had fallen in the toilet and was now stuck, his bum sufficiently trapped.

"Help me!"

Terence crossed the threshold soundlessly and hoisted the kid up, setting him down, "You're taking a bath."

"No!" Alex attempted to run away, but Terence quickly snatched him up. He sighed _again_ , holding the boy away from him, then proceeded to plop him in the bathtub, which was thankfully included in the room.

As he ran the water, Terence asked the sniffling boy, "Who's Wolfy?"

In a trembling voice, Alex replied, "You… Because you're like the wolfy in the stories – you huff and puff."

Terence stared at the boy, eyebrows raised.

"Wolfy!"

He groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "Okay, fine. Call me 'Wolfy'. Just wash up."

"Yes, Wolfy!" Alex's crying had stopped and now he hummed merrily, "Wolfy, you have to read me a story! Ian always does."

Terence sat down on the floor next to the toddler. He had been defeated by the boy. He was too tired to argue, "What story do you want to hear?"

Alex contemplated for a moment, grinning happily, "The Three Little Pigs!"

"Right," Terence leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, "Once upon a time..."

THE*WOLF

"I'll see you guys next week, right?" Terence grinned at Ian, who was holding a slumbering Alex.

Ian surprised him by patting his shoulder, "Sorry, but no. We're moving out next week. It was a bit of a shocking decision, really."

Terence was surprised surprised, "Moving? Where?"

Ian smiled easily, "Germany. Then France. I have a feeling we'll be there for quite some time."

"Oh," Terence looked at Alex, who he had grown close to in the three months he had babysat the boy, "Then, I guess I won't see you after this."

Ian nodded, "That's right. You're joining the army, aren't you?"

Terence nodded. He had decided that he couldn't earn enough money for tuition, even though Ian paid him a lot of money. He had enlisted just a couple days ago.

"Well, good luck," Ian had a knowing look in his eyes, "are you planning to join the SAS?"

Terence's eyebrows shot up as he stared at the man, "I… hadn't even thought of that. That's a brilliant idea!"

Ian grinned, "Of course it is."

Terence picked up his backpack, sensing the obvious dismissal in his voice, "Then, I guess… bye?"

Ian laughed and shook Alex awake, "Say goodbye to Wolf."

Alex blinked blearily at Terence, "Bye-bye Wolfy."

"Catch you later, spoiled brat," Terence said affectionately, ruffling the kid's hair.

With a wave to the pair, he exited the house, crossing the street in long strides.

The realization hit him as he stood at his door: he could tolerate children.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go...**

 **-Al**


End file.
